Uncontrolled cell proliferation is implicated in a wide number of disorders ranging from cancer to immunoproliferative diseases. For example, in the U.S. alone, cancer surpasses heart disease as the leading cause of death for the largest fraction of the population (Journal of the National Cancer Institute, Vol. 97, No. 5, Mar. 2, 2005, p. 330) and contributes to more than 500,000 deaths annually. Despite decades of intense research efforts in this area, the treatment of cell proliferative disorders remains a challenge.
Therapeutic methods for cancer such as surgery or chemotherapy are still limited in terms of efficacy, side effect profile and cost. In particular, the efficacy and applicability of the available therapeutic options varies greatly by the specific type of tumor and disease. Thus, there remains a need for compositions and methods of treating cell proliferative disorders and other diseases.